


I kissed a girl (and the unfortunate events that followed)

by broship_addict



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Genderbending, Rule 63, misunderstandings and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broship_addict/pseuds/broship_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka was telling Noya that, "Of course you couldn't date a tall guy; you wouldn't even be able to reach his lips!", and Nishinoya had impulsively countered with, "Watch me!"  She had then proceeded to close the distance between them and Asahi, the tallest person in the immediate area, and when the ace turned around to the sound of her footsteps, scaled the front of the other girl's torso before placing a <i>biiig</i> smooch right on Asahi's lips. </p><p> </p><p>In which bad communication is the #1 reason why their problems begin and somehow they make things work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kissed a girl (and the unfortunate events that followed)

**Author's Note:**

> First ao3 post!
> 
> I edited a bunch of stuff 7.9.2015

The problem is that once Noya and Tanaka get a bad idea, things just go downhill.  Sometimes unwilling parties (usually Asahi) are involved. 

Noya and Ryuu were walking home from practice, trailing after Asahi by a few meters.  Tanaka was telling Noya that, "Of course you couldn't date a tall guy; you wouldn't even be able to reach his lips!", and Nishinoya had impulsively countered with, "Watch me!"  She had then proceeded to close the distance between them and Asahi, the tallest person in the immediate area, and when the ace turned around to the sound of her footsteps, scaled the front of the other girl's torso before placing a _biiig_ smooch right on Asahi's lips. 

Noya broke the kiss to turn to Ryuu triumphantly.  She and Asahi were both breathing hard - Noya from the sudden exertion, and Asahi because her heartbeat had suddenly gone out of control.  Asahi wasn't sure what to do, but she could feel her face reddening and her palms beginning to sweat.  She tried to look anywhere but at Noya, and ended up failing miserably when her eyes kept glancing back at the smaller girl.  None of their other teammates were around to witness what had just happened, and when Noya finally realized what she had done, the air around them suddenly became much, much more awkward.

Ryuu then decided that it was a good time to flee, spitting out an unbelievable excuse about homework  ("That's not true, Ryuu, you just told me that you were so glad that the teachers didn't assign anything today!").

As the sound of Tanaka's footsteps faded, the first thing that went through Asahi's mind was that the kiss must have been some sort of joke.  Of course it would be.  After getting closer to Noya, Asahi had found herself thinking inappropriate thoughts about the irresistible libero much too often.  How many times had she fantasized during class about locking lips with Noya?  Her painfully one-sided crush must have been so obvious that even someone as oblivious as Noya had noticed.

Noya had not noticed.  She was still clinging onto Asahi's front when she realized that there was a bit of wetness gathering at the corners of the Asahi's eyes.

"Fuck - I mean, sorry!  I didn't hurt you, did I?  Sorry - please, please don't cry -"

"I'm not crying!" Asahi interrupted, even though she was pretty obviously crying.  "It's just allergies, I swear, don't worry -"

"It's all Ryuu's fault because she told me that I couldn't date someone tall because I wouldn't be able to kiss them and -"

Wait, what?

Asahi thought a bit, considered a bit, and realized that it sounded an awful lot like Noya had just confessed that she wanted them to date. 

Suddenly the anxious, negative voice in her head quieted.  Maybe their first kiss wasn't really how she imagined (she was a little bit disappointed that no mermaids, romantic walks into the sunset, or won volleyball games were involved), but wow, if Noya liked her back, if her crush was actually _requited_ , then that was beyond awesome.  Little butterflies fluttered in her stomach and the soaring of her heart felt better than successfully spiking a winning point.  Asahi finally let herself do what she had been longing to do for the past year: bringing her previously-flailing hands to rest on both sides of Noya's face, Asahi closed her eyes and sealed their lips with a kiss.

 

\---------

 

Noya liked the relationship upgrade that the two of them had had since the kissing incident. It was nice having a friend who was ready to physically display their affection with her (Ryuu usually shoved her away and called her weird), and with Asahi, it was comfortable.  Noya liked stealing little pecks on the cheek and lips, grabbing the other's hands when no one was looking at them, and hanging out more on the days without practice. 

The two of them were planning on watching a movie on Sunday (Noya didn't really get why Ryuu opted out; she'd been talking about that particular movie for _months_ ), and Noya was looking forward to it.  But when she was stopped after class by this popular guy in her grade who uncharacteristically rubbed his neck in embarrassment as he asked her out, who was tall and could totally pull off a leather jacket and fit into one of Nishinoya's _many_ types, and if the only time that he was free was on Sunday, in the time slot that had been designated for movie-watching with Asahi, Noya might have gotten a little excited and agreed.

 _Asahi wouldn't mind_ , she thought.  It was all in the name of Noya finally going on a date, so obviously Asahi wouldn't mind taking a rain check, right?

 

\----------

 

Asahi definitely minded when her girlfriend told her that no, they were _not_ going on a nice movie date, because instead Noya was going on a date with someone else.

"Why?!" Asahi shouted, face flushed with anger, hurt, and embarrassment for being so loud.  "Why would you agree to go on a date with him?"

"I thought that you would be happy for me," Noya shot back.  She crossed her arms defensively.  "You know, like a good friend!"

"A good _girlfriend_ wouldn't cancel out because of some 'date' with another person, though!"

As soon as she processed Asahi's words, Noya's eyes widened.  Girlfriend?  "What are you talking about?"

That hurt.  The realization that Noya had spent the last few weeks kissing her and holding hands with her and not thinking that Asahi was worth dating made her hands tremble and the corners of her eyes sting.  "You know," she said, skin feeling too tight, "The past few weeks that we've been dating?  Does that really mean nothing to you?  I thought that you like me back!"  Her voice hitched as she bit back a sob.

Noya looked no less confused, and on a very, very stupid and impulsive decision that would leave her regretfully shoving her face into her pillow later that night, Asahi grabbed the younger's shirt in her fists, lifting Noya up off the ground in order to press a bruising kiss onto her lips.  It lasted for only a moment, and when Asahi finally released Noya, the first thing she did was run.

 

 ----------

 

Noya really didn't get what just happened.  She watched Asahi's quickly retreating back and slowly brought her hand up to touch her mouth.  _Liked me back._   That meant that Asahi must have liked her first, and for some reason that thought gave Noya little butterflies in her stomach.  She'd never seriously thought about having a girlfriend before (though that wasn't to say that she's never been attracted to a girl), but the idea of dating Asahi made her feel warm inside.

She texted Ryuu first. 

 **Noya - > ** _I'm dating Asahi_

Oops, she forgot the question mark.

 **Noya - >**  _?_

Her phone chirped when her best friend replied. 

 **Ryuu - > ** _Wtf yeah_

 **Noya - > ** _I didn't know???_

 **Ryuu - > ** _Asahis liked you for ages_

 **Ryuu- > ** _I thought when you kissed her she told you_

 **Noya - > ** _No she just kissed me back and I thought that it meant that she was comfortable being friends with me UNLIKE CERTAIN OTHERS_

 **Ryuu - > **  _Thats cuz it actually is weird to kiss your friends_

 ** _Ryuu - >_ ** _On the lips_

 **Noya - > **  _??_

 **Ryuu - > **  _Also since we girls arent emotionally constipated and we hug and shit its unclear whether its romantic or not_  

 **Noya - > **  _Oh_

Noya paused, then added:  

 **Noya - > ** _The pains of being a pan girl_

 **Ryuu - > **  _But_ _HAHA you screwed up_

 **Ryuu - >**  _If_ _you like her then just tell her_

 **Noya - > ** _Shut up_

Before exiting out of the messaging app, Noya sent one last text, _Thanks_ , before searching through her contact list and finding the name of her Sunday date.  Taking a deep breath, she gave herself a quick pep talk before calling the number, waiting as the dial tone came on.

"Hi?  Yeah, it's Noya, sorry but something came up."

  

\----------

 

There was practice the next day, something that Asahi silently cursed as she tried to convince herself to get out of bed.  She hadn't slept well - spending an hour sobbing her heart out before punching her tear-stained pillow to let out some anger should have left her tired.  Instead, she ended up spending much of the remaining night moping further over the fact that Noya did not and probably never will like her.

Eventually she heaved herself out of the sheets and started through her morning routine. She toyed with the idea of putting on some makeup, looking as pretty as she'd ever get, and throwing herself at Noya, before realizing that with her size, she'd probably just crush the small girl, and then spent the time brushing her teeth moping about that. Another reason why Noya didn't like her.  There were way better ways to break up, Asahi thought, and they all involved _actually dating_. While tying up her hair, she contemplated her options: pointedly ignoring Noya for the rest of high school, asking to privately talk with Noya (risk: having another breakdown), or just avoiding Noya and her heartbreak altogether.

She chose the third option, not that it did any good, seeing as the the libero ended up ambushing her before she even stepped a foot into the gym.

"Asahi, please go on a date with me!"  Noya said, once she had dragged Asahi to a suitably private spot behind the gym.

 _Huh, so_ now _she wants to date_ , thought Asahi bitterly.  She was still hurt, and did her very best to suppress the longing voice in her head that urged her to say "yes".  Her anxiety also reared its head, instead with cruel words and ideas of further embarrassment that would come from giving in. 

Asahi must have been silent for too long, because Noya had latched onto her arm to prevent her from escaping.

"I'm sorry that I didn't know that we were dating before; please let me make up for it!"  She said, and Asahi struggled to not give in to the intense look in Noya's eyes.  She remembered watching Noya and Ryuu fawn over Shimizu, remembered the excited look in those eyes when Noya told her that she was going on a date on Sunday, without her, and Asahi closed her own eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"No."  Asahi had to force herself not to open her eyes, but she felt Noya's grip loosen in shock for a moment before tightening again.  "I know you're sorry, and that's probably why you're offering to go on a date with me.  I don't want to be your pity date, though.  I actually _like_ you, and it's pretty obvious that you'd never be interested in me, so please don't try to make me feel better like this."

Noya's grip suddenly became so tight that it was bordering on painful, and Asahi could hear the anger in her voice.  "Don't talk about yourself that way!  And I really do like you!  I didn't realize it before because I thought that we were just friends that kiss sometimes, but when you told me that you liked me, my heart went _BAM_  and _BUD-UMP_ and I realized that I actually want to kiss you in a non-platonic way, too!

"And what do you mean I'm not interested?!  Is this your anxiety again, Asahi, because why wouldn't I be interested in you?!  Seriously, you're so tall and really, really pretty, your hair's so soft-looking and I want to touch it, and your eyes are always looking at me so sweetly (which I really like!), and you're completely my type and the fact that you play volleyball and can spike amazingly makes me feel like  _WOW_!

"I really do want to date you," Noya finally said with so much sincerity that Asahi finally opened her eyes and looked at her.  Noya was beautiful, with her spiky hair, pixie face, big eyes, and intensity that drew Asahi to her.  Asahi's resolve melted and her heart picked up a quicker rhythm.

They were quiet for a moment, the only noise coming from volleyballs inside the gym.  Asahi worried for a moment that their teammates had heard the conversation, before her attention was drawn back to Noya. 

"Can you lean down?"  She asked softly, taking the initiative and reaching up to wrap her arms around Asahi's neck. 

Asahi obliged, and when Noya went on her toes just enough to close the final bit of distance between them, felt her knees tremble.  The kiss was nothing like the previous ones - it was slow and passionate and both of them were clumsier now that there was actual meaning behind the kiss.  Noya somehow managed to make it endearing.  She nipped at Asahi's lip, and Asahi could feel her mouth smile against her own.  Asahi had to guess where Noya's waist was to hold it, since her eyes must have closed at some point, and the younger hummed appreciatively.

When they finally broke apart, Noya was grinning and Asahi could feel herself smiling as well.  Her face felt hot and flushed, and Noya's was the same.  She straightened, because her back was beginning to ache, and Noya's arms slid down to around her waist.  She leaned in.

"I really like you, will you please be my girlfriend and go on a date with me?" Noya mumbled against her. 

Asahi was pretty sure that Noya could feel how hard her heart was pounding.  _This time wouldn't be the same as the last_ , she thought.

"I'd love to," she said.

 

\----------

 

When they finally entered the gym, Ryuu wouldn't stop teasing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be with the boys but then I realized that I was really craving gay girls (actually pansexual and demisexual) and indulged.
> 
> I'm also on tumblr (broship-addict).


End file.
